Nosce te iptum
by Shadow-of-goddess
Summary: Connais toi, toi-même... Holmes n'y croit pas. Et si quelqu'un arrivait à lui faire changer d'avis ? S'il n'était pas aussi asexué qu'il le pensait ?Qu'en penserait Watson ? Pour résoudre une enquête, Holmes devra apprendre à se connaître lui-même... avec l'assistance du psychiatre J. Moriarty.


**Disclaimer **: Guy Ritichie, Robert Downey Jr et Jude Law... ah , pourquoi pas moi ?

PPS : Cette fic sera sûrement un Watson/Holmes (slash !) Au rating M, bien évidemment.

PPPS **Très important**. Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA sauf pour Moriarty qui a prit le costume d'un psychiatre un peu glauque plutôt que celui du Napoléon du crime !

Voilà le pavé.

Enjoy.

Un grand merci à **No life found **pour son aide.

* * *

**Nosce te iptum.**

**Chapitre I **

Sherlock Holmes fumait tranquillement sa pipe, assis sur son fauteuil de velours rouge. Posé devant la fenêtre, il pouvait observer à loisir toute l'agitation qui réveillait la rue de Baker Street tôt le matin. Londres était une ville grise, comme sa population. Les rues n'étaient jamais en effervescence, ni en sommeil. Elles étaient toujours entre les deux, dans cette infime grain de couleur qui séparait le blanc du noir. Les pavés gris se mariaient avec la fumée qui colorait le ciel, lui donnant une éternelle impression de monotonie, une sorte de non-vie. Des fiacres noirs passaient à toute vitesse devant sa fenêtre, éclaboussant des passants mécontents dans la rue.

Des passants qui avaient une multitude d'histoires à lui raconter. Du vol de la pomme par un garçon, de pas plus de 13 ans, devant le stand de la vieille marchande au coin de la rue, de l'au revoir d'un amant sur le trottoir, ou bien du geste déplacé qui se voulait être à l'insu de tous. Holmes voyait tous ces gens lui raconter milles et un contes. Et si un jour ça avait pu le distraire, aujourd'hui son humeur était en symbiose avec la ville de Londres. Ni blanche, ni noire. Juste grise.

_Ennuyeuse._

Sa robe de chambre rouge et noire, complètement rapiécée, usée et rafistolée tellement de fois que des fils pendaient, était lâche sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt se vêtir, mais la volonté n'y était pas. Il ne trouvait plus vraiment de distraction, alors rester assis comme une espèce de légume en devenait une. Holmes se demandait si on pouvait mourir d'ennui ? Même si on remplissait les besoins vitaux ?

Parce que depuis que Watson avait déménagé, Holmes sombrait dans une sorte de mort lente. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ces moments où son intellect stagnait, restait comme vide, éthéré de pensées. Il en devenait quasiment névrotique, ses mains tremblaient et alors, c'était le fardeau d'un esprit comme le sien, Holmes devait trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper où il deviendrait fou.

Sa première distraction était le violon, il composait chaque jour de nouvelles sonates, semblables aux derniers soupirs d'un chat, d'après le bon docteur. Et quand il se lassait du violon, et bien c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus mal vu.

Son regard bifurqua vers une seringue un peu plus loin. Mais il n'y toucha pas.

Parce que pour l'instant, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Il se leva de son fauteuil avec une sorte de grâce étrange. Ce n'était pas une grâce naturelle, ni une grâce travaillée. Mais ses gestes n'étaient pas lourds, juste étranges, sans être laids.

Clarke se dessinait de l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'il descendait d'un autre de ces fiacres noirs.

Holmes laissa tomber sa robe de chambre, et enfila un vieux pantalon qui traînait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. S'il sentait mauvais, Holmes, étant comme le commun des mortels, habitué à sa propre odeur, ne s'en rendit pas compte. D'ailleurs les notions de puanteur et d'hygiène personnelle l'avaient toujours laissé perplexe.

Il enfila ensuite une des chemises qui grouillaient par terre en un tas informe, sans se soucier de la couleur. Mais par chance, la chemise rayée grise et noire se mariait avec son pantalon, qui était devenu plus gris que noir, avec le temps ou la poussière, il ne savait pas.

Le détective enfila ses bretelles alors qu'il entendit la voix criarde et aussi féminine que le dernier aboiement d'un bulldog famélique de madame Hudson dans l'escalier, invitant le policier à entrer. Il se rassit ensuite sur son fauteuil, sa pipe au bout des lèvres, inhalant le tabac avec un soupir de délectation. Les escaliers se mirent à grincer et Holmes en conclut que le policier était sur la deuxième marche en partant du haut et que donc de là, il pouvait l'entendre.

« - Préparez vous à faire marche arrière, mon bon Clarkie ! »

Le policier poussa la porte, toujours craintif quand il faisait face à Sherlock Holmes. Tant que son nom n'était pas Lestrade, et qu'il n'occupait pas la fonction d'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en danger. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que cet homme le rendait mal à l'aise.

« - Bonjour, monsieur Holmes. Veuillez excuser ma visite-

- Clarkie, fit Holmes d'un ton condescendant, tout en ouvrant ses lèvres pour tirer sa pipe. Il désigna le policier avec, comme pour le prévenir : _ne partez pas en hurlant, j'en ai pas fini avec vous !_

**- **Si elle n'était pas excusée, croiriez vous sincèrement que vous auriez réussi à arriver jusqu'à moi ? « Continua-t-il.

Holmes n'en voulait vraiment pas au pauvre homme. En fait, c'était l'un des seuls policiers de Scotland Yard, qu'il trouvait supportable, ce qui était un énorme compliment quand votre nom était Sherlock Holmes. C'est juste que le détective aimait se moquer des formalités de la société. A quoi bon s'excuser puisqu'on fait quand même l'acte pour lequel on s'excuse ?

Le policier eut l'air embarrassé, alors qu'il triturait son chapeau entre ses mains.

« - Désolé monsieur... -Holmes lui lança un regard torve- L'inspecteur Lestrade m'a fait...

- quitter le lit conjugal à une heure tout à fait indécente, ne vous donnant pas le temps de manger dignement votre omelette. De plus, il vous assure ainsi une de ces scènes de dépouillement de linge sale dans lesquelles les femmes sont si habiles au dîner de ce soir. Tout cela, pour me charger de l'enquête de Moriarty. »

Le policier hocha simplement de la tête, sachant qu'il était pertinemment inutile de demander comment le détective savait ça,_ il savait tou_t. Il était aussi inutile de le demander puisque Holmes, qui adorait faire le mérite de ses talents de déduction, allait s'empresser de l'expliquer.

Il inspira une fois de plus l'odeur du tabac, -qui faisait renifler le policier- remarqua Holmes, sans pour autant arrêter de fumer, avant de continuer :

« - Il n'y eut nul besoin d'être détective. C'est le quatrième meurtre ce mois-ci chez Moriarty. Et j'ose penser que la police de Scoltand Yard a déjà été montrée du doigt. Si du moins, on en croit les journaux. » Fit Sherlock en fixant le journal sur la table basse à côté de son fauteuil.

Le journal était plié en deux, sur sa première page, la partie recto montrait le visage irrité de l'inspecteur Lestrade, un bras qui semblait tendu devant le photographe pour l'empêcher d'immortaliser une autre de ses bévues.

Holmes se leva d'un bond sec, regardant le policier avec un rictus étrange sur les lèvres

« - Eh bien, Clarkie ne faisons pas attendre ce cher Lestrade. »

* * *

« - Lestrade, êtes vous toujours obligé d'attendre que la preuve de votre incompétence vous soit démontrée d'une manière aussi flagrante et surtout _publique_ ? » Demanda Holmes, d'une voix ennuyée et surtout blasée en s'approchant de l'inspecteur.

Lestrade eut l'air singulièrement irrité et gêné à la fois en reconnaissant son visage sur la première page du journal qu'agitait Sherlock dans sa main. Mais Holmes ne lui fit pas grâce de lui épargner sa honte et pressa l'article contre le torse du policier alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

L'inspecteur soupira en lançant un regard mauvais à Sherlock Holmes, avant de donner le journal à l'un des agents à côté de lui.

« - A jeter », marmonna-t-il.

Le détective marchait devant lui, avec un air si confiant et arrogant que ça rendait l'inspecteur malade d'irritation. Parce qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Holmes semblait toujours entouré d'une sorte d'aura de confiance en soi indestructible. D'un charisme sombre qui le rendait à la fois admirable et dangereux.

« - Épargnez moi vos commentaires, Holmes. Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour être gratifié de vos sarcasmes », Siffla Lestrade, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se retenir alors qu'il courrait plus qu'il ne marchait après lui. Il leva tout à coup la tête, le regard dirigé vers le ciel gris caché en partie par des nuages lourds de pluie.

Il renifla un coup, et les yeux plissés, il marmonna :

- Une odeur de chien mouillé flotte dans l'air...

Holmes pencha la tête vers lui, lui lançant un sourire narquois plein de sous-entendu. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Lestrade leva le bras pour tendre le parapluie noir qu'il avait en main juste devant le visage de Holmes afin d'effacer de sa vue le visage béat du détective.

Il s'avança ensuite à côté du détective, un rictus puéril sur la face, comme pour dire : q_ui est au sec et qui est le chien mouillé, maintenant ? _Holmes leva un sourcil, avant de tirer tout à coup le parapluie que tenait Lestrade en main. L'inspecteur avait été si surpris par la vivacité et la brutalité du geste qu'il le lâcha par réflexe, alors que Sherlock s'en couvrit avec, se protégeant des quelques gouttes qui tombaient.

- Merci, mon brave. C'est trop d'attention de votre part, sourit-il avec un air faussement innocent.

Lestrade retint une insulte, les dents serrées, alors qu'il montait le col de son manteau pour au moins protéger sa nuque du vent et de la pluie.

Sherlock Holmes s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la bâtisse avec un air de profonde réflexion. Son bras se tendit en arrière, et le parapluie avec, ne le couvrant que partiellement. Mais dans sa concentration, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

C'était une maison d'un rouge particulièrement voyant, excepté le profond mauvais goût du peintre, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, bien qu'il la trouvait de taille assez réduite. Mais ce qui attira son attention, et qui avait donné son nom à la série de meurtre, c'était l'inscription en plaquée or à côté de la porte.

_Cabinet de psychiatrie du docteur J. Moriarty_

Après ça, c'était les lettres métalliques dorées suspendues au-dessus de la porte à double battant, auxquelles, il épargna un coup d'oeil.

_Nosce te iptum_

_Connais toi toi-même._

Les mots brillaient comme des points de lumière à cette heure si matinale, alors que le ciel était encore si sombre.

Les voitures de police bouclaient le périmètre autour de la pièce empêchant un ou deux curieux d'entrer. Les maisons voisines étaient étrangement espacées de celle-ci, comme si quelque chose les repoussait.

Un instant, Holmes vit dans cette maison quelque chose de particulièrement malsain. Les portes à double battant lui faisaient penser à une bouche grande ouverte qui criait, les fenêtres aux rideaux noirs à des trous noirs sans fond, qu'aucune bougie ne pourrait éclairer. Et le rouge... les flammes de l'enfer.

Il s'avança encore, levant le pied pour ne pas cogner contre des pavés légèrement surélevés, quand il remarqua une odeur particulièrement écœurante. Loin dans l'allée, Holmes aperçut une bouche d'égout. Il fronça le nez, un air dégoûté, croyant avoir trouvé où finissait la nourriture empoisonnée de cette bonne vieille nourrice. Non contente de l'empoisonner lui, elle empoisonnait Londres. Parce qu'il jurait pouvoir reconnaître derrière les différentes puanteur, celle caractéristique du rôti non cuit de la vieille chouette.

Tout à coup, quelque chose lui frôla l'épaule. L'inspecteur était passé à côté de lui, en lui donnant une poussée sèche. Il marchait maintenant devant lui, le torse bombé, comme pour dire :_ « je passe devant, c'est moi le chef ! »_

C'était d'un puéril !

Holmes frotta du bout du doigt l'épaule qui était entrée en contact avec Lestrade, un seul sourcil en l'air. Avait-il vraiment pensé pouvoir lui faire mal ?

Mais c'était d'un puéril !

Holmes accéléra soudain le pas pour arriver à hauteur de Lestrade.

« - Hmm, inspecteur. Regardez ! Des journalistes ! » S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose dans le dos de l'inspecteur.

Par réflexe, Lestrade se tourna et Holmes, tel une danseuse de cabaret, allongea une guibolle élégamment devant l'inspecteur. Et quand celui-ci se retourna pour demander avec un air niais _« où ça ? »_, il se cogna contre la jambe. Son corps penché en avant alors qu'il avait amorcé son pas, perdit tout équilibre et il tomba, par-dessus la jambe étonnamment raide de Sherlock, allongé sur le ventre dans une position peu glorieuse.

Un crack résonna, alors qu'il s'était durement frappé la mâchoire contre le sol... c'était du parquet. Il leva la tête, rouge de rage, pour trouver Holmes déjà loin devant lui.

Avec une démarche grotesque, sautillant sur un pied puis sur l'autre, tel un petit enfant, fier de son mauvais coup. L'inspecteur l'entendait chantonner au loin :

« - God save the queeeen, Lestrade ! »

* * *

« - Le corps est à l'intérieur du cabinet du psy » Expliqua Lestrade, en se tournant pour se frotter sa mâchoire rougie, l'air de rien.

Le détective balaya la remarque d'un geste de main nonchalant, tapant le parapluie contre sa jambe pour se distraire.

« - Elémentaire, Lestrade. Ce quatrième meurtre est une répétition des trois premiers, répondit Holmes en regardant du coin de l'oeil chaque tableau, chaque chaise, chaque tâche qui pourrait souiller les murs aussi blancs qu'un linceul, alors qu'il passa dans le couloir principal. L'espace était très restreint, si étroit qu'il frôlait Lestrade quand l'homme avait l'idée saugrenue de vouloir le dépasser... _encore_.

Ce n'était plus puéril, maintenant c'était de la folie.

_Il__accéléra le pas_.

Lestrade lui lança un regard mi-blasé, mi-consterné... _et accéléra sa marche._

Holmes leva un sourcil, tendant le parapluie fermée comme un bâton sur le côté, distraitement.

Lestrade l'évita, en se poussant rapidement vers la gauche. Sauf que le couloir était si étroit qu'en voulant esquiver le coup du détective, il se cogna contre le mur, l'épaule enfoncée dans le coin pointu d'un tableau.

« - Bord... _Bon Dieu _! Holmes ! Vous ne savez même pas où se trouve le bureau du psy ! Enfin ! » Lestrade tapa du pied contre le sol, comme un petit enfant pétulant, alors qu'il s'empêchait de frotter son épaule endolorie.

Holmes leva un deuxième sourcil.

« - Piètre tentative pour gagner du terrain, Lestrade. Je suis sûr que lorsque je me trouverai devant le bureau du psy l'évidence me fera... t_omber à la renverse ?_ » Proposa Holmes avec un sourire faussement contrit.

_Et il accéléra le pas_, n'accordant aucune confiance à Lestrade. Si l'homme savait ce qui était bon pour son teint, il resterait derrière !

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la décoration intérieure était tout aussi inquiétante que l'extérieur de la maison.

Des oeuvres d'art, comme des tableaux ou des sculptures mangeaient toute trace de sobriété. Mais ces tableaux étaient tous particulièrement inquiétants. Passant de l'assassinat d'une vierge, à Chronos qui dévorait un enfant.

« - Similaires en tout point, je présume, continua Holmes à l'attention de Lestrade. Il fronça les sourcils en posant une main sous son menton, pensif. Je parle du crime, bien entendu. La victime a été tuée par une seule balle, logée dans la tête du côté droit. Le corps a été retrouvé dans le cabinet du psychiatre de bon matin par la secrétaire, l'arme du crime posée à côté du gisant. _A première vue : suicide_. »

Holmes arrêta soudainement sa marche, intrigué par un tableau qui n'avait rien de particulièrement remarquable, qui n'avait rien de plus sombre que les autres.

Vraiment ?

La toile de fond était d'un noir d'encre, sur laquelle se dessinait d'innombrables points de couleurs, puis les points semblaient comme se concentrer au centre avant de se déformer en d'énormes tâches rouges qui mangeaient le tableau. Des tâches si irrégulières, que Holmes aurait pu croire que le peintre avait lancé un sceau de peinture sur la toile.

Il sortit un mouchoir blanc élégamment plié de la poche avant droite de sa veste et le secoua d'un geste sec pour le déplier. Avant d'en caresser avec le tableau, du bout des doigts, pour ne pas laisser de traces. Il remarqua immédiatement les petites gouttes de peinture rouge au bas de l'oeuvre, et s'il en considérait leur forme, leur taille ainsi que leur placement, Holmes pouvait en déduire qu'il s'agissait bien d'un jet de peinture.

La signature en bas du tableau le frappa davantage.

« - L'intitulé, je vous prie ? » Demanda Holmes, en ne cessant de passer l'oeuvre sous son œillade experte.

Lestrade pinça les lèvres. Lui, il voulait le nom du meurtrier, histoire de le mettre à l'ombre. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, _à lui_, que quelqu'un avait craché sur un tableau ?

_- Rouages de l'esprit._

L'inspecteur sursauta, une main sur son coeur, surprise par la voix froide dans sans dos. Il se tourna d'un bond, colérique. Plus colérique de sa propre réaction peu flatteuse et peu courageuse, que par le manque d'avertissement du psy.

- Psychiatre James Moriarty.

- _Docteur_, corrigea le psychiatre à l'intention de Lestrade mais son regard en ne déviait pas une seule fois de Sherlock Holmes, toujours plongé dans le tableau mural.

Les yeux complètement noirs et opaques du médecin qui détaillaient Holmes, rendaient Lestrade mal à l'aise. Après avoir interrogé plus d'une fois cet homme, l'inspecteur pouvait dire qu'aujourd'hui, à la vue de Holmes devant lui, que son comportement n'était pas dans _sa_ norme.

Ou plutôt _son regard_. L'homme était un modèle de platitude, parfois il lui était arrivé de comparer son regard et celui de Holmes, mais alors que ces yeux buvaient littéralement la vue de Sherlock Holmes, un feu semblait s'être animé dans ces iris sombres.

Lestrade avança vers Sherlock, l'air de rien. Manquerait plus qu'il montre qu'il a la trouille. Ce n'était pas comme si la présence du détective était une protection, pensa-t-il en sentant encore sa mâchoire le piquer. Mais au moins, il était quand même moins inquiétant que le psy.

« - Votre peinture, si Michel Ange me permet de la qualifier ainsi, est d'une... _décadence_, commença Sherlock Holmes avec une sorte de dégoût poli. Je n'y trouve aucune loi, aucune logique, aucun code référentiel. Auriez vous craché votre hémoglobine sur la toile ?

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons tous ?

- Crachez vous votre fluide vital sur une toile de première qualité, Lestrade ? » Demanda le détective, en pointant le parapluie sur l'homme devant lui, l'air faussement confus.

L'inspecteur, sûrement par rancune, garda le silence, soupirant.

Le détective haussa des épaules.

« - Si vous êtes dans ce genre de mœurs, Lestrade, assumez le,» se moqua-t-il doucement.

Moriarty eut un sourire tout simplement faux.

Holmes se tourna enfin pour observer le psychiatre.

L'homme était dans la quarantaine, d'après son estimation. Les lunettes qu'il portait au bout du nez indiquaient une habitude de pencher la partie supérieure de son corps vers l'avant. Les verres somme toutes fins, indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'un défaut de la vision minime et probablement récent. Non héréditaire. L'homme, si on en jugeait par sa profession, devait avoir une culture livresque impressionnante.

Sa physionomie était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange.

Un torse large pour des jambes minces. Holmes devinait sous la chemise blanche, -fermée à un poignet par un bouton de manchette, lâche de l'autre- une forte musculature. Mais la chemise était large et se finissait gonflante sur les hanches, puisqu'elle était rentrée dans le pantalon -qui avait une coupe hideuse soit dit en passant- cachant presque cette particularité.

Quant à sa taille, Holmes observa avec déception qu'il faisait facilement une bonne tête de plus que lui. Ainsi, Moriarty pouvait le regarder de haut, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés sur le haut de son crâne de façon irrégulière, l'homme souffrait d'une calvitie naissante.

Son visage était plutôt rond, grossit par les sourcils roux en broussailles qui lui donnaient un visage rugueux.

Son teint était rose, et Holmes pensait qu'il y avait une forte probabilité d'une ascendance germanique.

Ses lèvres étaient bien colorées et charnues, cachées en partie par la barbichette qui couvrait le contour de sa bouche, son menton et dessinait la carrure de sa mâchoire pour disparaître dans la chevelure près de sa tempe.

L'une de ses mains était rentrée dans une poche de son pantalon, la pose détendue, tandis que l'autre reposait mollement à côté de sa cuisse, tenant une montre, dont la chaîne argentée était lâche, tapant contre son pantalon.

Ses doigts étaient particulièrement longs et osseux.

Mais ce qui marqua Holmes, c'était les yeux bleus. Ils étaient glaciaux et sombres, alors qu'ils le détaillaient avec une lueur bien étrange. Le détective baissa les yeux vers ses propres vêtements, et referma un bouton qu'il avait dû oublier de fermer, dans une mine indignée.

« - Je me sens pudique », souligna Holmes avec la fausse indignation d'une jeune fille rougissante, mais ainsi il sous-entendait qu'il n'avait pas manqué le regard insistant de Moriarty.

« - D'ailleurs, nos points _non_ communs ne nous permettraient pas une quelconque liaison -platonique, bien sûr, Lestrade, ne sortez pas les menottes pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs et pêcher contre l'Eglise-. Je préfère accorder mes soirées à jouer du violon, reprit le détective en s'avançant vers Moriarty. Que de cracher mes fluides gastrique sur une toile, _psychiatre_.

- _Docteur_, corrigea James avec une monotonie étonnante. Son manque de tremblements, sa voix posée et presque sourde, ainsi que le manque de traits approfondis par l'âge sur son visage indiquaient un stoïcisme et une platitude constante. _Tout ce qui ne répond pas à votre logique se doit d'être éliminé, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Holmes ? »_

Le détective plissa des yeux.

Lestrade marmonna quelque chose sous son souffle avant d'indiquer d'un signe de tête, le bout du couloir à Holmes. Le détective s'avança paresseusement, ignorant le psychiatre qui marchait à ses côtés. Deux policiers étaient postés de part et d'autre des battants de la porte et Holmes lança un sourire victorieux à l'inspecteur, que Lestrade feint de ne pas avoir vu.

Enfin, sans tact ou considération pour le psychiatre à côté de lui, le détective grogna en direction de Lestrade :

« - Puis je savoir au nom de quelle folie ou incompétence cet homme n'est pas en état d'arrestation ?Demanda-t-il à l'inspecteur, en agitant son doigt comme un espèce de vers de terre devant le visage de Moriarty, d'une façon étrangement efféminée. Les crimes ont été commis dans un cabinet, isolé, avec pour seule présence, ce cher psychiatre à mes côtés qui marche _librement_ et la victime dans la salle. De ces deux hommes, l'un est mort, l'autre en vie, que pouvons nous en conclure, Lestrade ? » Termina Holmes d'un ton parfaitement condescendant en ne prenant pas la peine de regarder l'inspecteur, les yeux fixés sur Moriarty, un air exagérément suspicieux, son doigt toujours agité de façon grotesque devant le visage monotone du psy.

« - Je vous assure, monsieur Holmes, que le seul crime dont je peux être accusé à vos yeux est cette oeuvre. »

Lestrade grogna, mécontent, en tirant un visage irrité vers le détective :

« - Je peux vous confirmer, Holmes, que si j'avais assez de preuves pour le faire coffrer, il ne serait pas ici.

- Trouvons les alors, Lestrade », continua Holmes d'une voix soudain enjouée en _accélérant_ le pas.

L'inspecteur roula des yeux.

« - Attention, monsieur Holmes, avez-vous entendu parler du mot _diffamation_ ? » Souligna Moriarty dans son dos, son pas était devenu plus rapide en même temps que celui de Holmes.

_Ah non, il n'allait pas aussi se permettre, tout de même ! ?_

« - Vous me surprenez par votre ignorance, monsieur le psychiatre._ Auriez-vous l'obligeance de restez derrière ?_

- _Docteur_, corrigea-t-il,une énième fois, ignorant le dernier commentaire de Holmes qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, répondit le détective d'un ton condescendant en le surveillant du regard. Vous qui avez tant de connaissances livresques, ouvrez donc un dictionnaire et revoyez la définition de _diffamation. _Si je prouve que vous avez commis ce crime, diffamation se trouverait être synonyme de _vérité_. »

Moriarty lui fit un sourire plein de dents, particulièrement hypocrite.

Par instinct, Holmes avança encore plus vite, courant pratiquement, il avait l'impression que l'homme allait lui mordre la tête. Le parapluie prêt à agir...

Lestrade ne put empêcher un toussotement discret à voir l'air _légèrement_ moins calme du psychiatre, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui était la cible des commentaires sarcastiques de Holmes.

Sherlock s'arrêta devant la porte à double battant qui était totalement ouverte, alors que les deux policiers le saluèrent d'une même voix.

« - Bonjour, m'sieur Holmes.

- Bonjour messieurs, sourit Holmes. Pourriez vous garder le bon psychiatre de souffler dans ma nuque ? Encore une fois, _ce n'est que platonique,_ Lestrade », précisa le détective. Cet imbécile serait capable de l'arrêter pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.

L'inspecteur lui lança un regard mauvais, pas amusé par des plaisanteries _de ce goût là._

Puis Holmes se tourna vers Moriarty qui était derrière son dos.

« - Comprenez vous qu'il s'agit d'une scène de crime dont vous êtes un potentiel suspect et qu'il semblerait totalement fou de vous laissez venir avec moi ? »

Le psychiatre le regarda d'un air calme, mais Holmes voyait un petit tic à sa mâchoire, comme s'il serrait les dents.

« - Monsieur Holmes, il s'agit de mon bureau et-

- Comme si votre nom sur cette porte pourrait me faire penser autrement », l'interrompit le détective avec un ton ennuyé en pointant la plaque du bout de son parapluie. Il retira son chapeau, avec la même main qui tenait son parapluie et le pressa contre son torse, saluant encore une fois "_messieurs_" alors qu'il passa devant eux pour entrer dans le bureau.

« - Non monsieur Moriarty, vous avez entendu m'sieur Holmes. »

Le détective marqua une pose dans sa marche, regardant le psychiatre du coin de l'oeil, qui apparemment, avait tenté de le suivre. Mais les bras tendus des policiers le gardaient d'entrer.

« - Monsieur Holmes, c'est mon lieu de travail. »

Le ton aurait pu presque paraître indigné.

« - Je me dois de vous corriger, monsieur Moriarty. Mais il s'agit d'une scène de crime, il s'agit donc, jusqu'à ce que j'ai résolu ce mystère, _de mon _lieu de travail. » fit Holmes d'une voix particulièrement fière, comme s'il le narguait.

Il entendit des pas qui claquaient contre le sol derrière lui et reconnut la démarche de Lestrade avant de se tourner.

« - Le pensez-vous vraiment coupable, Holmes ? » Murmura l'inspecteur à son oreille.

Sherlock lui lança un regard amusé.

« - De crime contre l'art ? Rien de plus sûr. »

Lestrade fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, puis s'arrêta derrière lui les bras croisés dans une posture irritée.

« - Vous savez parfaitement ce dont je vous parle.

- Précisez votre pensée Lestrade, » répondit Holmes, en se concentrant pour marquer dans sa mémoire chaque élément de la pièce, cherchant dans le moindre coin quelque chose de trop normal, ou quelque chose qui n'était simplement pas à sa place.

Bien entendu, la première chose qui le frappait, c'était les jambes sur le sol qui dépassaient du fauteuil vert devant le bureau. Le fauteuil cachant l'estomac et le bas-ventre pour montrer le torse du cadavre ainsi que sa tête, écrasée face contre terre, d'un côté et des longues jambes de l'autre. Le tout baigné dans une mare de sang, qui imprégnée dans la moquette, la rendait sûrement irrécupérable

Mais ce n'était pas encore ça le plus important.

_Le crime était trop flagrant._

Le bureau du psychiatre était richement décoré d'une tapisserie encore une fois rouge, orné d'arabesque dorées à intervalle régulier. La moquette rouge épousait parfaitement les murs et caressait sa semelle. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et lumineuses, cachées par des rideaux sombres et opaques. Il s'avança vers elles, poussant les rideaux du bout du parapluie.

Holmes eut un air soudain effrayé en voyant un espèce de frou-frou ou de pompon singulièrement hideux -qu'est-ce qu'il en savait- qui venait de glisser le long de la tringle pour se balancer juste devant son visage.

« - Je vous parle des meurtres. Verriez vous une autre raison à votre présence ici ? Demanda Lestrade, sèchement, en mettant la main dans la poche de sa veste, tâtonnant à l'intérieur, l'air mécontent.

« - Énormément, puis je me permettre d'avancer l'hypothèse que je puisse vous manquer ? »Proposa Holmes d'un ton candide en se tournant vers le policier**, **les bras écartés, dans une pose grotesque.

Lestrade leva les yeux vers le plafond. Rien ne changerait. Il croirait toujours en dieu, pensa-t-il avant de palper sa veste de la main, cherchant un renflement. Où était son carnet ? Il répondit distraitement à Holmes, tout en le cherchant :

« - Le docteur Watson doit profondément vous manquer si vous êtes capable d'avancer de telles théories. »

Holmes ferma les yeux une seconde, la tête baissée pour que personne -et surtout pas, Lestrade- ne puisse voir l'émotion qui avait voulu creuser ses traits. Son chapeau melon tomba légèrement sur son front, cachant son expression dans les ombres.

Il repoussa en quelques secondes, la vague de nostalgie qui aurait voulu l'envahir. _Il était tout sauf sentimental._ Mais Holmes ne pouvait pas se mentir, le manque creusait son trou encore plus profondément alors que l'absence de Watson ne lui avait jamais été aussi flagrante, maintenant qu'il avait repris une affaire. Dire que pour une fois l'inspecteur avait vu juste.

« - Poche intérieure gauche, Lestrade », signala le détective, sans rancune.

De la fenêtre du cabinet du psychiatre, Holmes avait une vue directe sur toute la rue, apercevant au loin un parc, d'où se dessinait une fontaine, montée par une sculpture de femme nue. Il traça le rebord de la fenêtre du bout des doigts, la trouvant d'un blanc nacré, trop blanc. Parce que le cabinet du psy sentait la poussière à chacun de ses pas, elle rentrait dans son nez, lui titillant les narines. L'homme ne semblait pas trop porté sur l'hygiène.

Puis, il porta son doigt à son nez, le reniflant avec un air bien étrange : parfum lila. _Produits ménagers._

L'inspecteur lui lança un regard blasé, mais mit la main à l'intérieur de sa veste beige et trouva par chance son carnet.

Si Holmes pouvait avoir tort une fois, il serait capable d'oublier toute dignité, de se jeter aux pieds du premier venu, les mains dirigées vers le ciel pour pleurer sa reconnaissance envers Dieu. La jouissance qu'il imaginait pouvoir ressentir ce jour était même sûrement loin de la réalité.

« - Les meurtres », répéta Lestrade, en secouant la tête pour effacer cette vision de lui-même.

Il jeta un regard au corps allongé sur le sol. L'inspecteur aurait voulu lui rappeler que ce qui était intéressant c'était... _le meurtre _et non le mauvais goût décoratif du psy. Mais Lestrade savait aussi, même s'il ne le comprenait pas, que si Holmes gardait le corps pour la fin, il y avait une raison.

« - Ah oui, les meurtres. Vous faîtes bien de le rappeler, Lestrade, fit semblant de se souvenir, le détective en tournant la poignée de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

_Ouverture facile_.

Il pivota ensuite de 180 degrés, continuant son tour de la pièce.

Quand, tout à coup, il se laissa tomber sans grâce sur la moquette, et se mit à ramper à quatre pattes, comme un chien, -reniflant même la moquette sur son passage- en direction du bureau, qui était à quelques mètres de la fenêtre.

Lestrade écarquilla les yeux.

« - Non, je ne pense pas que le psychiatre puisse être l'auteur de ces meurtres, » murmura Holmes, en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il s'allongea sur le sol, parallèlement au côté vertical bureau. Le parapluie couché à côté de lui .

_Ses chaussures dépassaient du bureau._

Lestrade s'avança d'un pas, penchant son corps par-dessus le bureau pour pouvoir observer la position étrange du détective.

« - Mais, vous avez dit que...

- Oui, Lestrade. J'ai menti. Je vous en prie, ressaisissez vous de, ce qui est, sûrement, la plus forte désillusion de votre vie, fit Holmes en roulant des yeux.

Il marmonna ensuite :

- Je fais 1 mètre 72... j'en suis certain et inspecteur, osez le nier. »

Lestrade le nota dans son petit carnet, mais hésita quand il fallait écrire _72_. Cependant, le regard noir de Holmes posé sur lui, le convainc de ne pas inverser les deux chiffres.

Soudain, Sherlock attrapa ses genoux avec ses bras, toujours couché sur le sol, avant de se mettre en position fœtale. Cette fois son corps était totalement caché derrière le bureau.

Son visage se mit à rayonner.

Il allongea à nouveau ses jambes et agrippa un pan du manteau de Lestrade, toujours penché au-dessus du bureau pour s'aider à se relever, tandis que l'inspecteur dans un hoquet de stupeur manqua de tomber par-dessus. Dans sa surprise, il avait lâché son carnet, ses mains étant trop occupées à se rattraper sur le bureau pour ne pas faire un saut périlleux.

Holmes ignora le regard mi-effrayé, mi-courroucé de Lestrade et tourna pour la première fois son visage vers Moriarty qui se tenait toujours bien droit devant la porte, les bras croisés. Son air était passé de monotone, à plus curieux. Les policiers avaient toujours leurs bras tendus devant lui.

« - Monsieur Moriarty, vous avez un magnifique bureau. Neuf, du cerisier ? » Demanda le détective sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il se pencha au-dessus et discrètement et donna des coups de parapluie contre le bureau.

Ça résonnait.

Le fond était vide.

Puis, il fouilla sans aucune décence, et avec des gestes hystériques, le bureau de Moriarty. Un bref regard sur les papiers et il les jeta en l'air les uns après les autres, chacun de ses bras se relayaient à tour de rôle, comme une girouette. Holmes _créait_ une pagaille innommable sur le sol.

Pour la première fois, le psychiatre quitta son air monotone, alors que ses sourcils roux se froncèrent si fortement qu'ils formèrent une ligne uniforme au-dessus de ses yeux.

« - Monsieur Holmes, est-ce nécessaire d'interférer sur mon rangement d'une manière aussi sauvage ? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant le bon adjectif pendant un moment. Il croisa ses bras dans son dos, comme pour cacher toutes traces de tremblement.

Le détective lui épargna un coup d'oeil surpris.

« - Voudriez vous faire passer le rangement avant la justice ? Folie. »

Pendant que le psychiatre fermait les yeux, comme pour échapper à la vision de ce chaos, Sherlock prit discrètement une feuille entre ses mains qu'il plia en boule, sifflotant pour cacher le froissement, avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

Lestrade n'eut même pas le temps de le remarquer, ramassant les feuilles que le détective lançait. Soudain, il abandonna le bureau et pivota à nouveau de 180 degrés, et se servit de son parapluie comme d'un manche pour pousser la chaise de devant son passage.

La bibliothèque faisait tout le mur du fond du médecin, juste derrière son bureau, placée sûrement stratégiquement pour que Moriarty n'ait pas à se lever s'il avait besoin d'un livre. Chacun des titres lui étaient inconnus et réveillait peu de curiosité chez lui. Holmes n'avait aucune croyance en... _cela. _

Distraitement, il posa le doigts sur le haut du dos d'un livre en le tirant en arrière pour le sortir de la bibliothèque : _initiation à la psychologie._

Holmes feuilleta l'ouvrage, s'arrêtant sur le sommaire.

« - J'avoue n'avoir aucune connaissance dans la science de l'étude de l'esprit._ Nosce te iptum, »_ murmura Holmes en reposant l'ouvrage.

Lestrade s'avança dans son dos, lisant par-dessus son épaule le livre que Holmes lisait avant de griffonner quelques notes sur son carnet, espérant trouver quels indices ou détails lui permettraient de déduire le meurtrier.

Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils, son regard bleu le détaillait à nouveau.

Holmes sentait le regard comme lui brûler dos et il pencha la tête, assez pour pouvoir le voir du coin de l'oeil. Et à chaque fois, Sherlock devait baisser les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vêtu. Il avait peu de mœurs ou de morale, mais atteinte à la pudeur n'était pas un de ses vices.

Il posa le parapluie contre sa jambe un instant pour prendre le livre avec une main et de l'autre, il serra les deux pans de sa veste, pour la fermer le mieux possible. _Voyeurisme !_

Il trouvait dans cet homme un petit quelque chose qui le gênait et le rendait particulièrement irritable. Peut-être était-ce cette manie qu'avait l'homme de l'analyser du regard ? De ce regard qu'il connaissait. _Qu'il connaissait terriblement bien_. Comme si c'était son propre regard_. Comme si c'était... lui._ Que cherchait-il ?

_Véritablement _?

Holmes se dirigea enfin vers le corps sans vie allongé entre le bureau et le fauteuil vert.

Il s'accroupit devant, l'observant sans une once de délicatesse.

Puis, tout à coup, il poussa à nouveau le fauteuil avec le parapluie qui avait pris la fonction de bâton. Le visage penché sur le corps, il l'enjamba sans le quitter du regard. Lestrade alla le rejoindre, curieux, quand, subitement, Holmes se laissa tomber à côté du cadavre, sur la paume des mains et sur les genoux... _à quatre pattes_... _les fesses à l'air. _

Et autant vous dire que Lestrade avait le _meilleur_ point de vue.

« - Attrapez moi par les jambes, Lestrade, fit le détective d'une voix stoïque. _Bien entendu, cela ne peut-être autre chose qu'une demande platonique_. Le risque de mauvais interprétation est quasi nul, dans ce cas-ci. »

Holmes posa son parapluie à côté de lui, -le manche appuyé contre sa paume était tout sauf agréable-, ainsi que son chapeau.

L'inspecteur était encore trop choqué pour bouger, quand les rires très mal étouffés des agents devant la porte, le sortirent de sa torpeur.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela...

- Oh, faut-il tout vous répétez ? Soupira le détective en levant les yeux vers le ciel._ Attrapez moi par les jambes. _»

Holmes tendit tout à coup une jambe, pour donner un coup de pied à Lestrade derrière lui, comme pour le presser de s'exécuter. L'inspecteur leva les yeux vers le ciel, marmonnant :

« - On ne me laissera jamais en paix après ça... »

Il ferma les yeux, pour se dire qu'il n'allait pas faire, ce qu'il était en train de faire, quand la voix exaspérée de Holmes résonna, l'homme avait maintenant la tête tournée dans une pose peu confortable, mais qui lui permettait de voir Lestrade.

« - Ouvrez les yeux, inspecteur. Vous ne voudriez pas mettre vos mains à des endroits _peu recommandables_. »

Plus loin, un policier se mordit la main.

L'inspecteur lança un regard mauvais à Holmes alors qu'il se baissa pour attraper Holmes par les chevilles. On pouvait bien penser que le détective ne rendrait pas la situation moins gênante.

« - Bien, maintenant levez mes jambes bien haut de façon à ce que je puisse tenir, la tête en bas. Vous connaissez le jeu du poirier ? C'est à toute chose près cela. Je voudrais avoir un nouvel angle de vue.

Lestrade le remercia entre ses dents. En plus, il y avait une raison à toute cette comédie ?

L'inspecteur lâcha son carnet, pour pouvoir être plus libre dans sa prise, alors qu'il souleva les jambes de Holmes, afin de le mettre totalement droit, sauf que c'était la tête à la place des pieds.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouva être juste en face... de quelque chose d'aussi gênant si plus, que ne l'était le postérieur de Holmes. Il rougit furieusement mi-gêné, mi-furieux, qu'il lui demande ça et détourna le visage.

« - Platonique, Lestrade, _platonique_, » répéta le détective, mais sa voix était plus faible alors qu'il soufflait entre ses dents.

L'inspecteur imaginait facilement que l'impression du sang qui vous monte à la tête n'avait rien d'enviable.

Un autre rire étouffé, et Lestrade ne tint plus. Il leva la tête violemment, manquant de près de faire chuter Holmes, alors qu'il siffla :

« - J'entends un autre rire et vous êtes aux arrêts tout le reste du mois ! »

L'un des policiers blanchit tandis que l'autre eut la décence de se retourner pour ne rien montrer de son expression faciale.

Holmes malgré la grimace grotesque qui affublait son visage faisait voyager son regard partout, mémorisant chaque détail. Encore une fois, il pouvait sentir le regard insistant dans son dos de Moriarty. Mais il l'ignora. Son regard était posé, entre l'espace que laissait les deux jambes écartées de Lestrade, sur le cadavre allongé derrière le policier.

Il sentait encore le sang sur la moquette, une odeur fortement désagréable. Les yeux du mort étaient tournés vers lui, dans une éternelle expression de pur choque.

« - Vous avez bientôt fini, Holmes ? Vous n'êtes pas si léger. »

- Je pensais la même chose de vous, mon cher Lestrade, répondit-il automatiquement. Mais moi, avec raison, je pense. Puisque je peux voir votre ventre tomber, cachant une ceinture de fort mauvais goût.

Et Lestrade le lâcha, avec toute la colère dont il était capable.

Holmes eut un cri de stupeur en se sentant perdre équilibre, alors que ses jambes claquèrent lourdement contre_._.. _la poitrine du cadavre_, parce que _l'inspecteur avait eu le réflexe de se retirer._

Un crack plus que dégoûtant s'en suivit.

Heureusement, il avait pu rattraper la collision avec la moquette qu'aurait entraîné la partie supérieur de son corps, grâce à ses mains.

Holmes ignora la douleur dans ses genoux, ainsi que le début de migraine -dut à l'afflux de sang dans sa tête- et se releva avec toute sa dignité, prenant bien soin à ne pas appuyer ses jambes sur le mort.

Lestrade eut soudain l'air contrit en regardant la victime.

« - S'il y a une côte cassée inexpliquée sur le rapport du docteur, je pense que vous saurez prendre vos responsabilités » , fit Holmes, en haussant un sourcil, condescendant.

Avant d'entendre la réponse de Lestrade, il ramassa son chapeau sur le sol, le frappant pour retirer la poussière, avant de frapper son pantalon avec le dit chapeau, et ce pour la même raison. Puis, il reprit le parapluie.

Lestrade regarda encore une fois ses policiers, un grognement menaçant sortit de sa gorge. C'était une façon de leur dire que ce qui se passait ici, restait ici.

Le détective ne prit pas plus de plaisir à le narguer, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du cadavre, recourbé, les mains sur les genoux, repoussant dans son dos les pans de sa veste qui tombait devant lui. A nouveau, un air pensif peignait son visage.

« - L'heure du décès, Lestrade ? »

L'inspecteur se gratta le front avec le bout de son crayon, l'air pensif.

« - Je pense hier au soir, 18 heures. »

Holmes cessa de regarder le corps un instant pour regarder le mur d'un air vide.

« - _Vous pensez_ ? cracha Holmes. On ne pense pas ! On vérifie Lestrade, ma prochaine affaire sera votre promotion d'inspecteur à Scotland Yard ! Appelez donc un médecin ! »

Lestrade roula des yeux, sachant parfaitement que Holmes ne criait pas pour ça. Selon la rigidité cadavérique, l'odeur, et le teint de la victime, sans parler de la montre cassée de l'homme à son poignet, qui a dû se briser en tombant, sur justement 18 h, le détective avait déjà dû déduire lui-même l'heure du décès.

Non, Holmes criait pour que Lestrade parte, et pour que lui, trouve quelque chose sans en informer l'inspecteur. Hors de question.

Il secoua la tête en direction d'un agent devant la porte.

« - Avez vous entendu ? »

Le policier, qui s'était tout juste remis de son rire, comme l'indiquait ses joues rouges, secoua la tête avant de partir. Il détourna vite le visage vers Holmes pour éviter la face dérangeante du psy.

« - Comme les autres crimes, on aurait pu conclure à un suicide, ajouta l'inspecteur. »

Sherlock Holmes hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Tout à coup, il attrapa le crayon de Lestrade qui le lâcha surpris, avant de le passer sous les lèvres du cadavre. Il n'en sortit que de la salive, qu'il examina sous tous les angles en tournant le crayon à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

Il ignora la salive qui dégoulinait le long du crayon droit sur le visage du mort de façon dégoûtante.

Son visage était sérieux quelques secondes, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il retende le crayon à l'inspecteur, qui le prit, blasé et dégoûté.

L'homme était de race noire et de très grande taille pouvait en conclure Holmes rien qu'en voyant ses pieds et ses mains. Des cheveux noirs coupés court, une myopie prononcée en jugea-t-il en voyant les lunettes cassées sur son nez, les verres étaient fortement épais.

Holmes tira tout à coup les deux pans de la chemise de la victime, cassant les boutons.

Lestrade détourna la tête, gêné par un tel manque de respect. Le policier ne put que se sentir à nouveau profondément mal à l'aise. Lui aussi , n'avait pas un profond respect pour les morts lors des enquêtes, mais il connaissait ses limites.

Le détective avait un visage grave, son regard noir était terriblement froid et sombre, aucune émotion, aucun geste qui montrerait une gêne ou un malaise fort justifié. Juste cette absence d'émotion qui rendait Lestrade mal à l'aise.

Un homme ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir, même un génie comme Holmes, c'est bien ce qui faisait se demander à l'inspecteur : _sans émotion qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Sherlock Holmes de sombrer dans le crime ?_

Surtout que, depuis le départ de Watson, Holmes avait semblé encore plus froid et calculateur qu'à l'accoutumance, rendant Lestrade réticent à faire appel à ses services. L'homme traitait les affaires avec encore moins d'égards qu'auparavant.

Maintenant que Watson n'était plus là, qui allait contenir Holmes ?

Sherlock nota la musculature bien construite du corps, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses mains, dont les ongles étaient soigneusement coupés. Il avança la main gauche glacée et la pressa presque sous son nez.

Un hoquet de choc échappa au policier devant la porte.

« - Je vous autorise à aller vider les oeufs brouillés de votre femme, Clarkie » Fit-il l'air vague, en prenant note des nombreux coups de crayons sur la main gauche de l'homme.

Le policier devant la porte, qui était tourné face à Holmes, était livide. Il remercia le détective d'un hochement de tête, ignorant le regard de Lestrade qui le défiait de s'en aller, et partit.

« - Maintenant Lestrade, il se trouve que vous aviez raison, Dieu seul sait la cause de ce miracle, souffla-t-il en pointant de son parapluie le plafond. Effectivement, vous avez opté pour le bon temps. _On aurait pu_, oui, en effet. Mais pourquoi _aurait pu ? _

« - Parce que je ne crois pas que quatre personnes puissent se suicider dans un intervalle régulier, le même jour, à la même heure, au même endroit », répondit Lestrade, simplement, content que pour une fois Holmes reconnaisse ses talents d'enquêteur.

Sherlock rampa, genoux contre terre, jusqu'aux pieds du cadavre.

Des chaussures en cuir cirées et propres. C'était un homme aisé. Particulièrement aisé, si malgré sa couleur de peau, il avait pu s'élever à un quelconque rang social.

« - Certes, une coïncidence fort improbable mais l'improbabilité ne constitue pas une preuve irréfutable, » expliqua Holmes en s'accroupissant, les mains sur les cuisses pour faire levier puis se relever.

Il tapa la pointe du parapluie contre la moquette dans un bruit sourd, droit sur les tâches de sang qui avaient coulées du trou sur la tempe droite.

« -Regardez sa main gauche, continua le détective tandis que Lestrade regardait son crayon avec désespoir, comment prendre des notes maintenant ? Elle est recouverte de coups de crayons, l'homme était un gaucher. Maintenant regardez sa tête, l'impact est du côté droit. Si ce brave monsieur...

- O' Connor, continua Lestrade.

- Si vous le dîtes, se serait suicidé, l'impact de la balle aurait été sur l'hémisphère gauche du cerveau. Or, il n'en est rien, continua Holmes, d'une voix sure. D'ailleurs le pistolet... »

Sherlock tira un autre mouchoir de la poche de sa veste pour prendre le pistolet en main, le soumettant à son coup d'oeil inquisiteur. D'où les sortaient-ils tous ? Lestrade regarda son crayon puis le mouchoir avec espoir.

« - Auriez-vous encore un mouchoir ?

- ...Est à côté de sa main droite, l'assassin ne devait pas savoir que l'homme était gaucher, » continua Holmes, d'un ton sec détestant être interrompu en plein analyse.

Puis, il répondit après coup, avec un faux air innocent :

« - Non, c'est la première fois que ma réserve, s'épuise. Je suis dans un jour de déveine, je le crains. »

Combien de fois dans le même jour pouvait-on lancer des regards noirs et lourds de sens ?

Lestrade soupira, avant de se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Holmes pour mieux observer le corps.

« - Vous pensez donc que l'assassin a voulu faire passer cette mort pour un suicide ?

- Absolument pas, siffla Sherlock sans l'ombre d'un doute dans la voix.

- Mais... ?

- Faîtes travailler l'oxygène de votre cervelas, Lestrade, » fit Holmes d'un ton monotone mais non moins insultant.

Il avait toujours ce regard si condescendant envers ses congénères qui donnait envie à Lestrade de le frapper, mais il n'était pas aussi insouciant que Sherlock le pensait. Il reconnaissait facilement les talents dans l'art du combat du détective, et il ne voulait pas en faire les frais, _merci bien_.

« - Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, si le meurtrier avait vraiment voulu faire croire à un suicide, il n'aurait certainement pas tué quatre personnes dans un mode opératoire _aussi linéaire_. Ces faux suicides sont si évidents qu'ils en deviennent grotesque.

- Euh oui... oui comme je l'ai dit. »

Lestrade se gratta à nouveau le front, par réflexe, avec le bout du crayon. Quand il sentit le liquide dégoûtant sur sa peau nue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de dégoût et il dut mettre la main devant la bouche pour retenir une nausée.

Le détective entendit le son étranglé que faisait la gorge du détective, et il leva la tête en l'air.

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres en voyant encore le front brillant de salive. Finalement, Holmes eut pitié de l'air de pur horreur sur le visage de Lestrade, et sortit encore une fois un mouchoir d'on ne sait où avant de tendre le bras en l'air pour que l'inspecteur le prenne.

Puis, il pencha à nouveau son visage vers le mort.

L'inspecteur ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir reconnaissant ou s'il devait tout simplement, _le frapper ?_

« - En fait, continua Holmes, plus pour lui-même que pour Lestrade. L'assassin se moque. Il se moque...

- De ? »

Sherlock laissa la phrase en suspens, ne répondant pas à la question de l'inspecteur.

Il se releva, s'aidant du parapluie comme d'une canne.

Lestrade remarqua l'air sombre de Sherlock, cet air, qui disait comme eurêka, comme s'il avait déjà trouvé le fin mot de l'enquête.

« - J'ai besoin des rapports d'enquête sur les trois autres meurtres, » fit-il en tournant le dos au corps, les mains croisées dans son dos, et le parapluie tapant à nouveau contre ses jambes.

Il était maintenant tourné face à Moriarty, et le psychiatre avait enfin cessé de le regarder.

Tout à coup, Holmes pivota à nouveau, le visage penché sur le corps et passa une jambe par dessus le cadavre de l'homme pour retourner au bureau. Il attrapa soudain un carnet, posé négligemment sur le coin de la table.

Un carnet, qu'il avait pris grand soin de ne pas jeter.

Holmes l'attrapa dans une main et se dirigea, sifflotant nonchalamment, vers le fauteuil vert qu'il avait poussé plus loin. Il se laissa tomber dedans, croisant les jambes dans une pose très provocatrice.

Le carnet ouvert sur ses genoux, il appuya le parapluie contre l'accoudoir du siège, avant de se mettre à feuilleter le petit cahier lentement.

La tête du mort était à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, et le regard grand ouvert était dirigé droit vers le détective, remarqua Lestrade avec un frisson d'horreur et Holmes ne semblait même pas mal à l'aise de lire juste au-dessus de son nez. Ses pieds étaient presque posés sur la moquette pleine de sang, bon Dieu.

« - Monsieur Moriarty, je vous en prie, entrez, ne vous sentez pas comme un étranger dans votre propre bureau, » s'exclama Holmes, en suivant du regard chaque ligne ou dessin inscrite sur les feuillets.

« - Vous me faîtes trop d'honneur, monsieur Holmes », répondit d'une voix froide le psychiatre en rentrant dans son bureau, son pas était relativement lent et silencieux.

C'est le souffle chaud qu'il pouvait sentir dans sa nuque qui lui indiqua que le psy s'était arrêté derrière lui. Moriarty mit une main sur l'appuie tête du fauteuil, frôlant le chapeau de Holmes, alors que son corps se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock pour voir ce que lisait le détective.

« - Je suis ainsi fait, généreux, répondit le détective. Lestrade, ce médecin viendrait-il à pied ? » Continua-t-il en se sentant cette fois plus conscient du regard du mort posé sur lui en même temps que celui de Moriarty.

L'inspecteur se tourna, roula à nouveau des yeux, et quitta la pièce d'un pas agacé.

Sherlock s'appuya totalement dans son siège, de la façon la plus confortable possible, tentant de pousser la main du psychiatre, qui même écrasait sous sa tête refusait de bouger.

Holmes leva légèrement les yeux vers le ciel pour le voir avec un sourire particulièrement hypocrite. De ce point de vue, les ombres du visage de Moriarty s'accentuèrent et il lui parut tout à coup terriblement malsain.

« - Monsieur O' Connor était l'un de vos clients. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était le début du raisonnement de Holmes, qui ne quittait pas du regard le visage de Moriarty. _Pourtant,_ à la vue de son cadavre, de ses pupilles dilatées et glaciales posées sur nous, je vous trouve un stoïcisme impressionnant.

- Il en va de même pour vous », répondit le psychiatre en se penchant davantage pour attraper de son autre main le carnet des mains du détective dans un geste sec.

Holmes cligna des yeux, surpris, et regarda ses mains avec la plus grande incompréhension. Venait-il juste de se faire voler ?

« - Mon sang-froid est l'une des compétences requises du métier de détective privé, répondit Holmes en tâtant la poche avant-gauche de sa veste noire pour trouver sa pipe, il la tira avec un sourire de bien-être. De plus, contrairement à vous, je ne jouissais d'aucune attache avec la victime, émotionnelle ou _financière_.

- Financière, oui. Vous faîtes bien de nous rafraîchir la mémoire. Ce qui me liait à monsieurO'Connor, c'était ma profession, monsieur Holmes. Si je me laissais m'impliquer avec chacun de mes clients, je tomberais irrémédiablement dans la _folie _», avoua le psychiatre en lui donnant un étrange sourire.

Moriarty fit disparaître la main qui tenait le carnet derrière le fauteuil, alors que Holmes entendait le doux bruit du tissu qu'on froisse. Puis, il fit réapparaître la même main au-dessus de son corps, tenant le carnet et une boîte d'allumette. Il fit coulisser l'ouverture et dit d'une voix claire :

« - Je vous en prie. »

Le détective, toujours assis dans son fauteuil leva le bras, tordant son poignet dans un angle étrange pour attraper une allumette, sans méfianceapparente. Son air était particulièrement candide.

« - Je vous remercie, répondit-il en allumant sa pipe, inhalant avec joie les effluves bienvenues du tabac. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver votre sang-froid étrange. Puis-je ajouter que sa cervelle est écrasée dans votre moquette », continua le détective, intrigué.

L'homme prit le temps de ranger sa boîte d'allumette dans sa poche, avant de répondre d'un ton calme, le regard à moitié fermé, comme ennuyé :

« - Monsieur Holmes, c'est la quatrième fois que ma moquette éprouve le besoin d'être remplacée. Je pense que les élans de mon coeur s'y sont habitués. Même si vous trouvez cela malsain. »

Sherlock ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, ses yeux pris par le carnet que le psychiatre agitait au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il le regardait sans passion.

« - Ce carnet n'est pas le vôtre. Les traits sont réguliers, les dessins conformes », constata Holmes en se rappelant l'aigle parfaitement dessiné sur la première page.

Il tira à nouveau sa pipe.

Il tendit la main pour reprendre le carnet, mais le psychiatre leva le bras, le rendant hors de portée de Holmes, assit. Ses lunettes tombèrent du bout de son nez, et il les rattrapa par réflexe avec sa seconde main, lâchant le fauteuil.

« - Puis-je ? » Insista Sherlock Holmes en désignant le carnet de sa pipe.

Tout à coup, le psychiatre eut un sourire sinistre, qui mit tous les sens du détective en alerte.

Avec, encore moins de tact que Sherlock Holmes lui-même –et il fallait que ce soit possible d'en avoir moins-, il posa à nouveau sa main sur le fauteuil, derrière la tête de Holmes, et se balança en avant sur ses deux pieds. Le corps appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil. Le tissu vert était si fin, que Holmes sentait les courbes des muscles du psy dans son torse, comme si leur deux corps étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, torse contre dos, et que la barrière de tissu n'existait pas.

Moriarty se courba ensuite pour porter ses lèvres à côté d'une oreille du détective. Les relents de whisky lui irritait les narines.

« - Monsieur Holmes, ne vous êtes vous pas demandé comment pouvais-je connaître votre nom ? » Murmura-t-il, comme un secret, alors que son autre main agitait toujours au-dessus de sa tête, _le carnet._

L'homme le narguait.

Sherlock Holmes se pinça l'arrête du nez, irrité.

« - Scotland Yard ne sait pas tenir sa langue. »

L'homme eut un ricanement qui contrastait énormément avec le calme de ses yeux bleus. Sa bouche entrouverte montra une dentition d'une blancheur étonnante, pourtant son haleine n'était pas aussi fraîche.

« - Vous avez un mépris paradoxal pour la police, monsieur Holmes. Ne les accusez pas ainsi de tous les maux du monde », répondit le psychiatre d'un ton badin, en refermant le carnet avec un geste sec.

Mais sa posture, qui empiétait fortement sur l'espace vital de Holmes, n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

_Le carnet._

« - Puis-je vous en délester ? » Répéta le détective, les dents serrées.

Le psychiatre fredonna.

La bipolarité de cet homme était extraordinaire.

A un moment, il paraissait si calme, tellement sans vie qu'à chaque fois, Holmes attendait d'entendre la voix de l'homme pour être sûr qu'il avait conscience. Mais maintenant, quelque chose de vivant et de malsain dans des yeux aussi plats, semblait briller.

Moriarty ignora le regard insistant du détective sur le carnet et continua :

« - J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, monsieur Holmes. La presse ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous, votre biographe vous admire et le peuple de Londres... vous le fascinez autant qu'il vous craint.

- Vous savez lire. Étonnamment, cette évidence m'avait frappée en voyant la bibliothèque dans votre dos. Je vous insulterais si j'avais pensé qu'elle était uniquement à usage décoratif ? Répondit Holmes, d'un ton sec, guidé par l'irritation. _Le carnet, maintenant, je vous prie ? »_

Encore une fois, Moriarty ignora la réponse de Sherlock.

« - Je suis arrivé après ces diverses lectures à une conclusion nouvelle pour un homme de ma nature _: vous me fascinez_. Si je devais préciser, je dirais que c'est _votre esprit_ qui attire toute mon attention. »

Tout à coup, Holmes comprit où allait tomber la discussion.

Il tira sur sa pipe du tabac, attendant que ses effluves le calment, puis la secoua un peu pour faire tomber les cendres qui s'étaient posées sur le bord.

« - Malheureusement pour vous, _psychiatre_, dit-il avec la même ton méfiant que lorsqu'il disait _nourrice_. Il souffla lentement la fumée de tabac, qui alla droit vers le plafond, brûlant un peu les yeux de Moriarty. Je n'ai aucun espoir en cette science, qui ne s'appuie sur aucun fait, aucune preuve matérielle. Pouvez-vous la quantifier ? Pouvez-vous me donner un exemple concret et vérifiable de son efficacité ainsi que de son utilité pour le genre humain ? Je crains fort que la réponse soit négative. _La psychiatrie n'est qu'un postulat de l'esprit_.

- Vous ne croyez donc pas en l'immense champ de possibilité de la psychiatrie ? » Demanda-t-il, avec quelque chose de sournois dans le regard.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de l'oreille de Holmes qui avança sa tête vers l'avant, brusquement, dégoûté. De la cendre tomba sur son pantalon.

« - Êtes vous atteint de trouble de l'ouïe, _psychiatre_ ? »

« - _Docteur_, le corrigea-t-il calmement. Il se recula ensuite du fauteuil, cessant d'appuyer son corps contre, alors que son visage avait comme perdu d'un certain degré de démence, retrouvant sa platitude. J'imagine alors que vous ne vous prêterez pas de votre plein gré à une analyse de votre personne ? »

Sherlock reposa son dos contre le siège, et souffla maintenant que l'homme s'était reculé, beaucoup plus tranquillement :

« - Prenez garde à vos paroles, _psychiatre_. Vous semblez sous-entendre que vous puissiez m'obliger à me prêter à une analyse aussi grotesque ? _Maintenant, le carnet. »_

Enfin, Holmes se leva, faisant tomber sur le sol près du corps la cendre de son pantalon. Aussitôt, il se retourna vers Moriarty en agitant sa pipe devant le petit livre rouge.

« - Ah oui, le carnet, dit enfin Moriarty en enlevant sa main du siège, n'y trouvant apparemment plus aucun intérêt maintenant que le détective n'y était plus. Si je vous stipulais, formellement, que ce carnet était à monsieur O'Connor, prendrait-il plus de valeurs à vos yeux ? »

Holmes coupa court aux petits jeux du psychiatre en se tournant d'un geste sec. Il claqua sa langue dans un bruit d'irritation et répondit le dos tourné :

« - Vous devenez rébarbatif, _psychiatre_. Vous n'apportez rien de neuf à l'affaire. Cependant, si j'ai bonne mémoire, et je sais qu'elle est même excellente, se vanta Holmes avec un ton plein d'orgueil. Toutes les victimes ont fait partie de vos clients. Vous devez avoir, avec tout votre contentieux, des constats de leur... _comportement psychologique_. Je les veux. »

Holmes regarda ensuite ses ongles noirs dont le bout était jaune du tabac,d'un air peu intéressé. Il détourna le visage, intéressé par le petit espace ouvert sur la fenêtre, laissé par les deux pans du rideau, alors qu'il attendait la réponse du psychiatre, se demandant déjà ce qu'il allait répondre à Moriarty.

Parce qu'il ne doutait des prochaines paroles du psy.

L'homme se déplaça enfin, le carnet en main, tandis que l'autre était à nouveau rentrée dans la poche de son pantalon. Il fit le tour du siège lentement, le regard fixe sur Holmes et s'approcha de lui.

Sherlock remarqua du coin de l'oeil la démarche cassante de Moriarty, chacun de ses gestes étaient comme automatiques, dénués de légèreté et emprunts de lourdeur.

« - Que pensez vous de la charité, monsieur Holmes ? » Demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant dans son dos.

Sherlock sentait à nouveau le souffle fort de l'homme caresser sa nuque et l'odeur du whisky lui emplit les narines. Il se tourna à nouveau, pour être en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'avec ce petit air sournois, le visage de l'homme qui semblait être celui d'un petit enfant sage et bien élevé, s'assombrissait maintenant d'une beauté dangereuse.

Sans attendre, il tendit le carnet, que le détective s'empressa de prendre avec force, faisant se pencher en avant le médecin , rien que par la brutalité de Sherlock. Mais Moriarty, toujours courbé, attrapa le poignet du détective et chuchota contre ses lèvres, comme si c'était l'un des plus grands secrets du monde :

« - Je vous l'ai donné de bonne foi. _Pourrais-je avancer votre dette envers moi, à présent ?_ »

De son autre main, Sherlock tapota avec le manche du parapluie la main de Moriarty qui tenait son poignet avec des petits coups lui faisant lâcher sa prise.

Puis, il fit glisser le carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de retirer sa pipe du bord de ses lèvres. Son expression était toujours celle de l'ennui mais l'impossibilité pour lui de quitter Moriarty du regard montrait le mensonge.

Holmes n'avait jamais été aussi intrigué par un esprit depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois, il avait du mal à lire en quelqu'un.

« - Que dois-je vous répéter, cette fois-ci ? De prendre garde à la définition des mots ? Ou bien au peu de justesse de vos dires ? _Charité_, monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'expectative de vous voir rembourser _votre élan de grâce_, répondit Sherlock d'un ton monotone. _Maintenant, vos dossiers. »_

Moriarty secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un petit sourire faussement désolé.

« - Croyez bien que j'aurais voulu faire une nouvelle fois preuve de _Grâce_ à votre égard. _Vous m'êtes bien sympathique_. -Holmes eut un rictus ironique, sentant le mensonge dans chacune de ces paroles-. Mais le secret professionnel me lie la langue. »

Sherlock caressa sa pipe du bout des doigt, avant de la remettre au bout de ses lèvres. A nouveau, son regard se baissa une seconde vers le cadavre qui coupait l'espace entre lui et Moriarty. Puis, il releva la tête, et proposa d'une voix neutre :

« - Les mots obstruction à la justice pourraient, peut-être, vous la délier ? »

Moriarty eut un ricanement qui sonnait comme tout sauf comme un rire. Encore une fois, il pencha la partie supérieure de son corps, au-dessus du cadavre afin d'être assez prêt de Sherlock, assez pour inhaler la fumée qui sortait des lèvres du détective.

Il se lécha le bord de la bouche, alors que cette petite lueur d'éviction animait à nouveau les yeux bleus.

« - Fort heureusement, vous en conviendrez je suis sûr monsieur Holmes, que le secret professionnel m'en garde. Cependant, je dois admettre qu'un élan de charité de votre part pourrait rompre mon éthique professionnelle au profil de l'intérêt que vous représentez pour mon esprit-

- Je ne deviendrai pas un autre sujet à vos expériences, l'interrompit Sherlock en soufflant la fumée de sa pipe directement sur le visage du psychiatre. -Moriarty se frotta les yeux, quelques secondes- Je suis désolé, ma fumée vous piquerait-elle les yeux ? Demanda le détective, avec un sourire faussement navré. Il faudrait peut-être vous reculez pour remédier à cela. »

Moriarty lui donna un sourire innocent, mais Holmes le percevait comme le sourire le plus malsain qu'il ait jamais vu. Et à sa plus grande surprise, le psychiatre pencha son cou davantage, touchant du menton la pique, manquant de peu de la faire tomber.

« - Croyez vous sincèrement que vous m'échapperez ? A quel point voulez-vous résoudre cette affaire ? »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre I.**

**Voilà, si vous voulez me donner un avis, n'hésitez pas.**

**En attendant, Bien à vous,**

**Shadow**


End file.
